Joe
Joe is the main antagonist in "Help! I'm a Fish", an evil, cunning pilot fish. His bodyguard is the dimwitted Shark. After the children turn into fish, the antidote bottle has fallen to the bottom, and Joe and Shark have both taken a sip of it, thus being able to speak and think. With this, Joe is planning to build an empire and become a power-hungry dictator. When the children find him, he has already given every fish in the ocean a sip of the antidote, allowing them to speak, sing and think. Fly tries to take the bottle but fails, and after hearing from Chuck that they would die if they drank the antidote since they were at the bottom of the sea, Joe had them arrested and sent Sasha the sea horse to the work camp. But the children escaped the prison and Fly fooled Crab into attacking Joe, and he was furious. But he promoted Shark to his army-commander, and then he decided that his whole army was going to search for the children and bring them to him, even though he joined the search. They found them again right after they had gotten the last ingredient for their antidote, and they had them cornered. Joe drank the last drop of the antidote in the bottle, causing himself to slightly grow and develop hands. Now, trying to negotiate, Joe promised Fly that HE was going to be the commander for his army of "idiot fish", which infuriated Shark, and grabbed him. All he could do was watch Fly and the others escape, but then a twister came underwater,.Unknown to them, it was the boat Bill and MacKrill were in while looking for the children, which sucked up all the crabs, and Shark ate Crab while inside the twister, before he got his head stuck. Now free from his grip, Joe watched Chuck think of something. When the children went into the pipe, he followed. But he didn't think as much on the way as Chuck did, and got some beating before reaching them. There, in the lab, Joe took the antidote and tried to escape, but Fly, who heard Stella call him a "stupid fish", used his brain for the first time, went after Joe and tricked him into drinking more and more of the antidote by asking him difficult questions, mutating his body. In the end, he transformed into a hideous fish-like humanoid creature, and Fly asked if a human could breathe underwater, and Joe replied that it was impossible before realizing that he was human and could not breathe anymore. And so Joe drowned. Personality Originally, Joe was a cleaner and ate rotting meat from between shark's teeth, and had no aspirations or goals, other than to survive, reproduce, and die, just following his instincts like the wild animal he was. However, upon accidentally inhaling the potion and gaining sapient thought, he decided his former life was debilitating and he developed a severe narcissism disorder and inferiority complex. With human-like intelligence and hubris desires, the taste of power and temptation of becoming a respected overlord overcame Joe, and from this point, he became a wicked villain. He would peruse a means to produce as much potion as possible, and was completely devoid of any sense of empathy or compassion, and was literally incapable of displaying concern or pity over others, hinting he is a psychopath. Like other psychopaths, Joe is very collected, polite, and carries a charming and relaxed nature, and could manipulate and inspire loyalty in all but the strongest minds. He could formulate an organized society, and developed human concepts such as currency, transport, and reactivate broken machinery. He also used less intelligent fish as service animals to perform labor and act as transportation for the humanoid fish. Despite his evil nature, he seemed fairly sweet and heroic to the other fish. But he still was animalistic in many departments and failed to think through a lot of his plans, leading him to make big mistakes from time to time. This brashness was a weakness fly exploited and led him to do himself in. Appearance As fish: Black lips, white and purple skin, black hair, medium fin, black fins, large stomach, two black dots on top of his stomach resembling a bow tie As a human: joe Goal (Formally) Recruit Fly, Chuck, Stella, and Sasha as workers for his empire, and hire them to make more potion. (Laterally) Kill them. Expanding and build his empire until it encompasses the entire ocean and dominates all ocean life (Failed) Cook a tuna fish casserole for dinner. (Failed) Allies/Minions Shark (Formerly) Crab (Deceased) His army Enemies Fly Chuck Stella Bill Lisa Anna Sasha Likes Power The antidote His empire Expanding his domain Negotiating The sun rising on his empire Gaming Fallout 76 Dislikes The children escaping him Fallout 4 Not getting the antidote the children made Rockstar Energy Drinks Shark only thinking of food Drowning Being made a fool of Fate Drowns after being tricked by Fly to drink too much Monster Energy Status Deceased Affiliation Bad man Category:Characters Category:Fishs Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Deceased characters